


Good Mornings

by Madsmiler



Series: Hidden behind our masks [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: ANTI IS STILL THE BOTTOM, Falling In Love, Feelings, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marvin has the perfect timing, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsmiler/pseuds/Madsmiler
Summary: Thinking back to the night, to their night, Chase cursed himself, he cursed himself for having been weak, for not having been able to control his instincts, for not having been able to control his heart.





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm not english so don't kill me.  
> Also, it's three in the morning.  
> Anyway, I will dedicate this series to the ship I invented, ANTIHEROBRO. 
> 
> The name sucks
> 
> But still. I love those three lovable idiots.

The sunlight filtered through the courtains, illuminating the room, giving it a serene air. The dust danced gracefully in the air, while, outside of that little piece of the world, life awoke, ready for a new day.

Chase, who had been awakened by the chirping of the birds, opened his eyes, looking at the spotless ceiling. Thinking back to the night, to their night, Chase cursed himself, he cursed himself for having been weak, for not having been able to control his instincts, for not having been able to control his heart.  
Looking at the bare back of the man lying next to him, he felt only pain. He knew that, after all, this man would never be his. This man, this being, was a wild, indomitable creature. He would never let himself be completely possessed. He could give his body, but the mind, the heart, those would always remain untouchable, unattainable.

Perhaps it was precisely this that attracted Chase, after all, humanity has always aimed at impassable heights, never being able to conquer them, but being able to imagine doing so.

The figure next to him moved, turning to face him. 

A sigh attracted the attention of Chase, who, perhaps out of habit, perhaps out of need, moved his arm, wrapping the abdomen of the creature, bringing it close to him. Chase was a lonely, broken, misunderstood and desperate man. Despite the thought, the terrible thought, that Anti could rise from one moment to the next and abandon him, the ego allowed himself to be controlled by his instincts, immersing his face into the demons' soft hair, letting himself be lulled by the creature's regular breathing.

Anti, on the other hand, was completely awake. When he felt himself being wrapped by the other man's warm arm, he hadn't moved a single muscle to get rid of it. Feeling Chase so close, didn't make him feel in danger, as instead happened with all those who tried to get close -with some exceptions-.

The demon at the time felt calm, occasionally some glitches ran through his body, but overall, he was serene. He felt safe in the strong arms of the vlogger, he felt ... loved. Obviously, Anti would never have said it out loud. He would never let his emotions guide him. But, with the ego, this didn't seem to matter. With Chase, he felt like he could say anything, he felt like he could be himself. Not just what he wanted others to see. Because under the crazy murderer, manipulator and soulless monster, there was more.  
And Chase seemed to know this.

Anti stretched his arms, resting them on Chase's shoulders and opening his eyes. Eyes that drove the vlogger crazy. Eyes that hid dark secrets, but that at the same time seemed almost innocent, deprived of the madness that usually resided in them. The ego compared those eyes to two precious gems. To an emerald, shining, and to a lapis lazuli, brilliant. Chase, removing his face from the soft of the dark ego's green hair, seemed to get lost in his eyes. And the same thing happened with Anti. Chase's eyes had always been pure and full of life, full of emotions. His eyes, more beautiful than the sky itself, were, in Anti's opinion, wonderful. Many times, too many times, he had seen those same eyes flooded with tears, red and dull. But each time they were beautiful, so expressive, so ... delicate.

Chase, hypnotized, brought his face forward, touching the glich's lips with his own. The vlogger could hear their breaths combine, while the time around them seemed to stop completely. Anti, perhaps stimulated by the situation, united their lips in a kiss, at first chaste, but which hid much more emotions than can be described. Chase seemed to drown in those emotions. He seemed to understand them, but he didn't have the courage to give them a name.

Their hearts seemed to beat in unison, as the figures approached each other more and more, until they seemed to become one.

The hands of the ego, first resting on the sides of the glitch, seemed to take life on their own, starting to create paths along the creature's back. Anti let out a smile, then he gently bit the vlogger's lower lip in an almost playful way. Chase chuckled. He loved his own awakenings alongside the demon. The glitch, despite seeking only sex, didn't seem willing to leave once he got what he wanted.

But Chase couldn't know that Anti was looking for more than just fun. Anti himself didn't know what he was looking for. However, Anti preferred to believe that he was in that bed out of pity for the man, not because he would miss him. He preferred to believe he was simply bored, not because those kisses made him feel good. And above all, he preferred to believe he hated Chase, not to love him.

Chase broke away from the kiss, then aimed at the demon's neck and shoulders, gently biting and sucking the skin around the cut the demon had on his neck. He wanted to brand him, he wanted to show that, although he didn't possess the demon's soul, the ego at least possessed his meat. The glitch moved his hands over Chase's shoulders, lightly scratching them. He couldn't see the ego's back, but he was highly sure he'd left his mark there too. He still remembered how he clung to Chase the night before, while the ego took possession of the body of the glitch.

Anti closed his eyes, while his breath shortened quickly, too busy dealing with his emotions to think rationally. If Chase hadn't left the room early, the other egos would have sent someone to check. And this was the last thing he wanted. But at the same time, he wanted this moment of peace to continue forever.

Chase smiled against the soft flesh of the demon. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't care. When he was with Anti, he didn't see the monster that had terrorized his family. As much as he wanted, the ego couldn't hate the glitch. He just couldn't.

During that peaceful time, three words burned on the tip of Chase's tongue, three words that he would never have said in the presence of the demon. Those words were too risky. Once said, they could ruin their strange relationship. The demon, once he heard those words, would reject them, then he would get up and leave, leaving Chase behind him. For this reason the ego refused to say those three words. Because, most likely, they would have been mocked.

This thought made Chase stop, then, almost to reassure himself, he hid his face against the chest of the glitch, listening to his heartbeat. Anti, noting the ego's strange reaction, decided, after a slight reflection, to place his hand on the vlogger's head, petting his hair.

"Something troubles you?" Anti asked, not knowing what else to do. Worrying about someone had never been a priority in the demon's life, so he decided to ask the first question that crossed his mind. Chase shook his head slightly in response, squeezing the glitch in his arms, placing some light kisses on his chest.

Anti raised Chase's face, bringing their lips together again into another kiss. With this gesture, the worry that gripped the vlogger disappeared, allowing him to relax again. Chase smiled in the kiss, grabbing the sides of the ego and squeezing them gently.

The demon broke away slightly, and, panting, began to speak. "You should go, otherwise they'll send someone to check," Anti reminded him, and Chase groaned. He didn't want to get away from the glitch, but he knew that sooner or later he would have to get up. The demon snorted, then returned to kiss the ego.

Anti's prediction seemed to come true when someone knocked on the door. "Hey Chase, it's time to get up." The voice was that of the magician. "Give me a minute!" Chase replied, annoyed by the interruption.  
"Fast, the others are already up and waiting for you!" Marvin spoke these words with boredom, probably Schneep had suggested them to him.  
Chase stood up, looking for clean clothes in the drawers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the glitch was also dressing.

Once dressed and after checking that he had no visible marks on him, Chase turned to Anti, wanting to give him at least one last kiss before parting. Gripping him gently by the hips, the ego leaned forward while the glitch did the same.  
Their lips were a few millimeters away when the door handle moved. Immediately, Chase turned, ready to tell the first excuse that came to mind.

"It's not like it seems Marv, he's just-"  
"He? Chase, who are you talking about?"

Looking around, the ego noticed that he was alone in the room. Not even a trace of the glitch.  
"... Nothing, forget it." Sighing in relief, the vlogger followed the magician, who was murmuring about how Chase needed some coffee.

Chase smiled, despite, inside himself, regretted not having said those three words, regretted that he couldn't express to Anti his feelings for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand this series will have two other stories, one dedicated to the ship AverageHero and the other will be ANTIHEROBRO
> 
> Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, buuuuut I like this ship so much *sobs*
> 
> If you liked this story please comment and leave a kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors.


End file.
